A Jerza One-Shot
by watermelonsandhamburgers
Summary: "She looked pretty sexy with that one little strand of hair in her face." A Jerza one-shot ;D Be sure to R&R! Love ju 3


_Jellal and Erza have been friends ever since Jellal picked up the scarlet-colored crayon for Erza in first grade. Now they're sixteen with Jellal overly in love with Erza. Somewhat AU :3 - I do not own Fairy Tail or Disney-_

"Jellal? Hello? Jellal!"

Jellal quickly snapped out of his daydream and realized that he was still doing question number four on their homework. Damn that question.

Jellal sheepishly smiled much to Erza's amusement and she went back to answering all of the questions on the page they were assigned. Oh how he loved watching her write, she looked pretty sexy with that one little strand of hair in her face and the face she made when she didn't get the question. Her eyebrows all scrunched up and argh! It was a problem for Jellal.

You see, he was overly in love with Erza now that they're sixteen but, Erza never really noticed his little hints of wanting to become more than just a best friend with the way he always brushed his hand against hers at the lockers in school and how he was always looking at her. But alas, she was as oblivious as... um.. a bull.

"So Erza, are you planning to go to that Homecoming dance next Saturday?" It was a casual enough question, but Jellal hoped that Erza wouldn't sense the eagerness in his voice. That would blow up his whole plan.

She pondered on this question for a moment. And then she said her reply.

"Probably not, all the guys at the school are jerks. Except for you, you're the biggest jerk of all." Erza said the last part with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Jellal mentally collapsed inside, he was really looking forward for her to say yes. If she did say yes, he would've proposed going to the dance as friends.

...

Hey don't judge. He's getting there, but his shyness is still there.

"Why the sudden question?" Damn, he was hoping she wouldn't ask that question.

He did the only thing he could. Wing it.

"Oh um, well. I was wondering if you wanted to go since well, I have nobody to go with so I was hoping we can go as friends with a couple of others like Natsu and Lucy."

Okay now he made it seem like he's a womanizer. Damn his choice of words.

But to his surprise, Erza laughed.

"That makes sense. You want me to go with you so we can help Natsu and Lucy get together. Clever, Jellal." Phew, he got out of that one.

But Natsu and Lucy were basically one step away from being a couple.

But that's not the point.

"Even if I were to go, why wouldn't you ask another girl like Ultear? Doesn't she like you?" Damn it.

"Ultear is just a friend. We just worked together on a couple of projects and that's it."

"Sure Jellal." Jellal blushed like a bright red tomato and Erza laughed again.

Erza got up from her seat and went over to Jellal and plopped a seat right next to him. He could smell the strawberry cake in her hair. It was pretty damn annoying over the fact that Erza had such control over Jellal.

Like how she did when they were little kids, Erza laid her head on Jellal's lap. This happened every now and then but Jellal still felt his heart beating every time she did this. He could kiss her right there and then in a second but Erza would probably whoop his butt if he did.

"So Jellal, play 20 questions again?"

This has been a ritual every time Erza laid her head down on Jellal's lap. They would play 20 questions and after that, they'd end up watching a Disney movie like Monsters Inc. or Toy Story.

"I'll go first. Who was your first kiss?" Erza asked Jellal.

Jellal felt rather shy about this one, she hadn't asked this one before. "Never had a first kiss."

"You're lying. Almost every girl at Magnolia High is drooling over you." Erza stated like it was nothing. But Jellal had wanted to say "_Well, those girls could never compare to you._"

But he didn't.

"Okay then, my turn. Who do you like?" Now Jellal was really pushing his luck. Erza never told him who she liked and he was dying to know.

"You really want me to answer that?" Erza blushed slightly, leaving a light pink tint on her face.

"Why not?" Okay now he was sure that Erza will rip his head off.

...

Silence.

And then that silence was broken.

Erza pulled Jellal by his collar and crashed her lips onto his, relishing the soft and warm feeling. Jellal was shocked but closed his eyes and returned the kiss, cradling her.

When Erza pulled away, she was blushing as red as her hair now.

"Now you know who I like now." Erza looked away from him since her face was still regaining color.

Jellal just hugged Erza tightly when she tried to get off his lap after that kiss.

_Fin_


End file.
